iwakufandomcom-20200214-history
Fel, KING OF BACON!
Detials: Race: Human/zilla hybrid Faction: Fel is no longer affiliated with any groups in Iwaku since shortly before the Admin War. Place of Residence: Formerly the Eternal Forest. Now, nomadic. Appearance: Around 5'11", short brown hair, neatly trimmed moustache and beard Thick half-rimmed glasses with wide temples. Wears mascara and bleeds black (Just kidding on both counts). Fel wears black work slacks and alot of band T-shirts. Although before the Admin war he was scrawny, he has since filled out, denoting some sort of training. Personality: The zilla himself is almost always in a depressive mood, although he in some areas considers himself an eternal optimist. He'll trust friends till the end, and has a really big heart for the laaaaaadiiiiiiies. A smart ass and sometimes cocky, he secretly hides a softer side... like Vin Diesel and every other action star in the world. Drivers: As of now, Fel is soul-searching for his drivers. After his falling-out with the shapeshifter's guild (All the big bosses left... Fluffy and LQ...) He has been left stranded. He's tried to find his stride in the Insanity Ward, but to no avail. Powers And Equipment: Equipment: Thick templed glasses, a multitude of band shirts (Strewn out across Iwaku now...), a carving knife, and a piece of wood about a hand-and-a-half long. Strengths: Willpower. Fel has a strong will. One with the Lead He has also become quite proficient in drawing animu faces and... naughtybits. Weaknesses: Absolute Trust Enough said. Major Depression Not quite suicidal, per se, but with a melancholy beyond mere sadness. Exhaustion Hasn't caught up with sleep since before the Admin war, Fel is very tired. Primary Power: Felzilla Dreamweaving for about five minutes at a time and only every four days, Fel transforms into the fearsome Felzilla. He one of the few true Iwakuan zillas, though in reality he only stands four stories. Secondary Power: Soul Sword SoulArts When provoked, and exhausted of his Felzilla ability, he creates a short blade from out of his soul, though he doesn't know it's true abilites. As a SoulArt weapon, it is percieved to be unbreakable... but like the human spirit, it is. Tertiary Power: Uncaring SoulArts to a certain degree (such as a punch from a normal person or the edge of a knife barely grazing his skin) Fel ignores pain. Background: Every world has a true end. Most people cease to exist, though others have a destiny elsewhere. the Eternal Forest's world is one of these places, Fel is one of these people. As a child he lived among true elves, so honestly cliche'd in RL books. Born Teufelkind Hume, he was the only human in the entire Eternal Forest, living peacably among seasoned warriors who didn't want to fight, the brightest Wizards in the world, and the more mundane elves who gardened and set up shop with dwarves and gnomes and humans out in the world. There was nothing really all that special about the Eternal Forest or it's inhabitants. And then it all ended. There was no war, no blood or tears. For most of the people, the Gods know what happened... but for Fel, he found himself in Iwaku. His life changed drastically. All this new technology, all these new people, the city lights, everything... And so he was written in... In search for his new place in Iwaku. During a stint with the Shapeshifter's guild, Fel was TF'ed by someone and became the wondermus™ Felzilla. After changing back, he found if provoked he reverted back into the zilla state, if only briefly. Category:Iwaku Members